Bawn Rules
The following is an excerpt from August's (Warder) announcements at the May 2010 moot. *Blood-Guard shifts to crinos, steps forward and takes the bones. He finds a spot in the center of the gathering where he can see most of the Garou gathered, and starts yelling, his gravelly crinos voice projecting out against the canyon walls: ~Okay, Hidden Walk, listen up! I am He Guards the Blood of the Future, Fostern Ahroun of the Children of Gaia, and I've claimed Warder because Oncoming Storm is... not here. These are my rules, follow them.~ He draws himself up and begins: *~One: There will be no electronic things on the Bawn. Cell phones, iPods, laptops, GPSs, game boys none of these things should enter the forest of the Bawn. Leave them at home, or with a friend, or under a rock at the border, or at the Edgewood, before you enter. Edgewood is a good place to put these things. I keep my own cell phone at Edgewood. *Two: There should never be anything or anyone Wyrm-tainted brought onto the Bawn. Never into the Caern. Any guests need to be sniffed for Wyrm before they can come onto the Bawn, and Guardians need to be made aware of new Garou. Chiminage for potential new Sept members is not set by me or Kaz, its set by tribal Elders, unless the tribal Elder isnt available for a long time, for some reason. Even though we shouldnt normally set chiminage, its a /good idea/ for new Sept members to meet us and other Sept Officers.~ *Blood-Guard continues, still yelling: ~Three: The Bawn should not be altered in any way with Weaver tools or Weaver ways. Ropes tied to branches, trenches and holes dug, unless it is a lupus making their den, decorations tied to trees none of these things are acceptable. *Four: Pee on rocks and tree trunks, not on growing foliage or in water. Bury your scat. Take care of your business far from the water whenever possible. If you need to use toilet paper then pack it out with you or burn it at the Sept Compound. *Five: Anything Weaver soap, whiskey or meat grease or whatever should never be introduced to our streams and ponds, or poured into the ground soil. There should be no solid litter left on the Bawn. *Six: Hunting on the Bawn is restricted to Guardians, lupus and cubs in training. There isnt enough prey for everyone to eat. If you arent one of those categories but you feel you should still be able to hunt on the Bawn, talk to me or the Groundskeeper about it. There is food at Edgewood and at the Sept Compound if youre hungry. That said, Edgewood is now open to cubs and kin again, with the discretion of their tribal Elders. I am also opening the cabin of my kinfolk, "Marina," to cubs, /if/ they have their tribal Elders permission to visit. On thin moons. The kinswoman's cabin will also have food available. It will not be included as part of the Bawn at this time, but it will be patrolled as Gaian tribal territory.~ A beat. ~As Gaian Elder I will not allow bad influences to be present at the Gaian cabin when cubs are there.~ *Blood-Guard is now getting a bit hoarse, and his volume fades somewhat, though his posture remains rigid. ~Seven: On Bawn forest lands, smoking is only allowed for a ritual, and must be done at the Sept Compound, or some other appropriate location if the ritual calls for it. Tobacco, papers, stems, seeds and whatever else must be cleaned up and removed entirely after you are done. If you just want to have a smoke you can do it at Edgewood. Those are my rules. Speak with me later if you don't understand. Also, Guardians are released from service. I would like five volunteers for new Guardians. It doesn't need to be a whole pack. If I do not get volunteers Ill draft people. Temperance will continue to serve as part-time Guardians.~ He turns to relinquish the bones and step down. *Kaz rises and takes the bones. ~T'clarify, for Sept membership, it can be me or your Elder; generally I encourage you to talk to your Elder first, because you should know your tribe. If you don't have an Elder or you can't hook up with them soon enough, come to me,~ Kaz says. ~Guests still go through Blood-Guard. The following is an excerpt from Zosia's (Master of Rites) announcement at the December 2009 moot: *"The little rituals like greeting Luna's face, calling to your ancestors, feeding the earth and so on are permitted. You may also ritually dedicate items to yourself, you may use the ritual that allows you to find an individual, you may perform contrition, and you may perform the ritual that allows a wound to become a permanent scar. -Any- other ritual to be performed on the Bawn or at the Caern must be discussed with me and must be -approved- by me. There are no exceptions to this." The following is an excerpt from Fernando's (Groundskeeper) announcement at the December 2009 moot: *~I will speak of only one thing today. I say to you now, that to care for this land, for the Bawn and Caern, is /not/ the job of the Groundskeeper. It is the sacred duty of /all/ of us who would call ourselves part of this Sept. Any who would refuse that duty have no place here. As part of this I ask of those Elders who have cubs. I ask for the eyes and paws of those cubs who are ready. I ask that they walk the Bawn, and take with them a bag when they walk, and place in that bag every piece of rubbish they find, brought by the wind or by human- everything that will not rot until it has done harm. And I ask that they take the rubbish away to Edgewood, where it can be properly disposed of.~ The following is an excerpt from Little Silvertip's (Gatekeeper) announcement at the January 2007 moot: *~The Caern is a holy place. You will treat it like it. It is /not/ disrespectful to the spirits laugh, play, talk, or do things like it in the caern. Rituals may only be done at the Caern with the Master of the Rite's permission.~ *~You will respect the centre stone. Do not use it as a windbreak, or a place to sleep. Do not stand upon it without ritual reasons to do so.~ ~It is /not/ a place to shout from on top of. Do /not/ strike it or damage it.~ *~If you wish to Open the Caern, you require the permission of the Gatekeeper as well as permission from the Master of the Rite.~